A Group Of Four: There's Danger As We Speak Part 2
by Rob
Summary: This part has a bit of gore. Hints of mimoto. Pg for some tiny curses.


Group Of Four: There's Danger As We Speak 

I think the last part was sorta childish along with rushed so this I tried to make just a little more well thought out. I know where all of them will end up eventually but I guess I should take my time getting there. This part should be considerably better and well written. (At least in my opinion anyway.) Thanks kale the review you gave me is the only reason I am writing this. Umm well I love your stories thanks. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I don't own Digimon or Baldurs Gate 2 plot or quests items or monsters.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yamato Ishida looked out from the caravan they hitched a ride on. It was a bumpy road and he was really tired but the other boys had assigned him Guard duty. The Caravan owner a conspicuous man called Garard loaned them this particular Caravan for a price. It was pretty steep but he had good horses and they were making their way to the capitol city of Tradereed. 

"Grrr..." 

"Hey T.K woke up already I see." Yamato said. 

"To excited." The younger blond haired boy replied. He spared a quick glance at the window. Then quickly he picked up his Bow and Arrow and armed himself. "Matt take a break it's my turn." 

"No way I'm not" but this sentence was cut short by a stifling yawn "tired." "Alright." T.K replied chuckling at his brother always trying to protect. Matt stood up quickly as the caravan came to a stop, 'So now we are in Tradereed.' Matt thought. He stooped down on Davis and pinched his nose, who quickly woke up his arms flailing this way and that. He looked around and said angrily "Who did that?" 

Then looking around the stuffy cargo area he realized T.K. was to far away to have done that. He glared at Matt the only logical offender before attempting to tackle him. 'This way he will learn his lesson' he thought. Or so Davis thought, but at that moment Matt simply teleported a yard sideways and Davis tackled air. 

T.K stood up and gently shook young Iori awake. "Come 'on Cody it's time for to wake up. Were at our destination." "Mpphh" The younger boy sounded out. Before quickly jumping up ready to go anywhere. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He said quickly. 

T.K. laughed before saying sarcastically "Quick arm your weapons were under attack by a Bluewater troll." Cody rolled his eyes and said "Some of use have to be alert." 

Davis smiled and said "But you should have seen your face." "Enough" Matt interrupted and facing T.K. he said "Lets go squirt." 

T.K. grinned and followed his brother out the door Davis and Cody right behind. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Tradereed 

"Come on Cody you're really holding us up." Davis yelled impatiently over the crowd. He watched as the little blue haired boy examined the lock one more time before jogging up next to Davis. Matt was in the front as they passed a circus tent T.K. suggested "We all have had a bit of excitement lets go to the circus and ease some tension off." 

"Yeah Matt." Davis piped up. Matt looked at the tent and said "But wait there's a guard there, I wonder what's going on." So they all jogged over to the circus tent and Matt was first to speak. 

"Err his sir I would like to enter the circus." "No can do sir there is some trouble in the tent we are not sure what it is yet so the tent is closed to the public." "But wait" Matt interrupted "We are armed we can take care of ourselves and maybe solve the problem." 

"If you say so young man but just to tell you, you and your party have been warned." 

Stepping into the circus tent they noticed that it was pretty gloomy. A detail that T.K. pointed out "Matt I don't like this place a circus is supposed to be cheerful someone messed this place up pretty badly." "Good point T.K." Davis said, "I- but Davis was interrupted by the billowing cloud of smoke that swirled up in front of them. 

They then noticed that it was a Dijinn no doubt someone that was very powerful had enslaved it. It looked at them and said "Khala has been expecting you." "Well then let us through so we can talk to this Khala." Cody said speaking up. 

"I will let you pass if one of you answers my question." The Dijinn said fairly neutral. "Alright we will answer this question of your." Cody said speaking up. 

"Very well the question is this an ancient riddle that goes like this 'I never have been, am always to be, No one ever sees me, nor ever will. Yet I am the to decide the fate of all, that live and breath on this terrestrial ball.' 

The group lapsed into silence all deep in thought. Finally Matt spoke up. "I think I know the answer here." He said thoughtfully. "I think the answer to this riddle is time. Time has never started and it won't ever end and only in time is our fate decided." 

"Correct" the Dijinn said softly before disappearing in a whirl of smoke, revealing a large doorway behind him. "Wow a Dijinn some powerful magical stuff." Matt said nervously. T.K. picking up his brothers anxiety exclaimed, "Relax big bro we can kick some rude mage butt." 

"Hey I am a mage too. I take offense." Matt retorted playfully. "O yeah well I'm still mad at you for this morning." Davis said annoyed. Cody sighed at their bickering and walked through the doorway. T.K. followed him quickly. Matt and Davis looked at each other and both shouted "WAIT FOR US!" before quickly running into the room as well. 

The first thing they hear was a gasp from Cody. Now they saw what was in the room. They jumped back in surprise and fear. What was in the room was a large ugly beast. It was massive with a greenish skin tone and a humanoid body. It was a large ogress. 

T.K had his bow out already and Cody pulled out the dagger that was bought for him. He was a small boy though so he carried it like a sword. T.K. prepared to shoot the ogre in the head when "Wait don't hurt me." It called out in a beautiful melodic voice. 

"Wait." Matt said softly. "How is it that monster like you has such a sweet voice." " 

"I'm not a monster she quickly replied. It's an illusion I'm held by invisible chains that make me look like this." Cautiously T.K. spoke up what everybody was thinking "If this is an illusion how do we dispel it?" "Well you see somewhere in this area there are monsters. They will look like peasants but don't be fooled they are deadly. One of them is carrying a sword, but it's not really a sword at all, it's actually a key. It will unlock my chains and I will be freed, could you find it for me?" 

Matt glanced at her and quickly discussed this matter with his party. "Yes we will help you we need some battle experience. Will there be a reward for doing this." "Maybe." The ogre said "Please just help me." Cody looked around the room before pointing to the path at the corner. "Lets go that way" he said softly. 

They all looked at the path and trudged toward it. At some point they made a turn and came right upon a large spider. Davis looked at it and pulled out his sword ready to dispatch it. It looked at him and said "Please I am just simple woman." 

T.K. looked on slightly surprised. "Is this an illusion too?" he asked. "Yes" she replied before continuing "You see I came to the circus yesterday and me and my son were enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden a mad dwarf ran into the spotlight. He shoot fire from his hands and killed almost all of the people in the stands. Next he cast a spell that made the people left alive look like beasts. I told my son to run away and he made it out of the tent. I didn't die and was turned into this instead." 

"Well have you seen any peasants around here?" Cody asked. "Oh yes!" the spider replied. "But they aren't peasants they can turn into monsters, I've seen them kill people before, be careful. Please..." 

"Don't worry we will be." Matt said grimly before marching ahead of her with the rest keeping up. They looked ahead and saw two people in rags conversing. 'So those are the peasants I am hearing so much about' he thought. 

T.K. armed his bow prepared to fire. Matt looked at him and bought his fingers up one... two... three! The arrow flew through the air, impaling itself into one of the people, at the shoulder. Immediately the creatures began to change both of them. Their skins began to fall off leaving an ugly brown scale. 

The creatures had turned into two kobolds. Wielding wicked looking scythes they charged into the groups general direction ready to skewer them. T.K. shot a second arrow into ones leg; the creature stumbled slightly but kept up the pace. At this point Cody hugged the wall and hid in the shadows, invisible from view. 

Davis let out a battle cry ready to protect the two missile attack users. Matt powered up and quickly cast a spell called magic missile. 5 pairs of globes descended upon one of the creatures. The first pair slammed into it. Burning the skin. The second pair burned of the last layers of dermis. The third pair flew into the bones sizzling and vaporizing some of the blood. The fourth pair slammed into the bones finally burning them off making the creature's spine break. This caused the creature to keel over and he watched helplessly as the fifth pair descended upon him like death. He closed his eyes and let out a defeated moan as the fifth pair flew into his eyes, burning them clear off and killing the creature in the process. 

The second enemy had already collided into Davis and slashed at him. Davis ducked and thrust his sword into the creature's leg. It barely pierced the tough scale but it did cause pain and the creature swayed before dropping its scythe and going all out with his swords. Davis watched in fear as the claws drew nearer and almost in slow motion out of nowhere Cody stepped out. He bought down his dagger upon the creature right at the neck. The effect was almost instantaneous as the creature jerked and slumped dead. Cody watched horrified, a tear running down his face. 

He slid down on the floor his eyes wide in terror. T.K. put a comforting hand on his shoulder and lifted him up. "Relax kido you did what you had to do." Cody looked at him with wide eyes before saying "It still doesn't justify what I did." 

T.K. looked around at the party as a whole. Matt was in a similar condition to Cody as he examined the corpse he had created. Davis was nursing his wounds. He had a deep gash on his arm and it was bleeding badly. Matt walked over to him and recited and incantation that stopped the bleeding. T.K. walked up to Davis and pulled out some bandages from his backpack and wrapped them around Davis. 

"Err thanks." The brown haired boy muttered. Matt now was doing the strangest thing he was grabbing the bags at the sides of the two dead kobolds. "Jack-pot." He murmured before showing the contents of the bags to the rest of his party. In the bags was a fortune. Along with two rather nice looking swords there was also at least 500 gold. Davis smiled and whispered "Wow." 

Taking one of the swords T.K. handed it to Davis. "Now you have something that doesn't suck to wield." He said smiling. "Hey anything I wield doesn't suck." He said playfully. "If all our battles are going to be like that I'm not so sure I want to be in this business." Cody murmured. 

T.K. looked at him sadly before saying "Hey one of these swords is a key to that ogre's chains. Lets go see what she makes of this. They all began to trudge back. On the way they passed the spider/lady and told her about their feat. She excitedly replied "Great!!!! If you save the circus I can see my son again." Then they made their way back to the ogress. 

She looked at the and then said surprised "My your still alive I am so very glad good sirs." Matt interjected saying "Well we bought those kobolds back there. And we have two swords." He muttered before pulling one of the blades out from the bag. 

"Really?" the ogress said excitedly. Before pointing at the sword in Matt hands and saying "please hurry give me that I really want to be a human again." Matt looked at her shrewdly before saying "How do we know your not lying?" "Please" she cried, "I swear to the god of helm that I am of pure good." T.K. grabbed the sword out of Matt's hands and said, "Aye miss here you go." "T.K.!" Matt reprimanded before turning his attention back to the ogress. 

She was fiddling with the sword in her hands as it began to glow a smoke swirled around her. A big roar was heard taking place. The watched as the smoke lowered and revealed a young girl. Matt looked at her and his jaw dropped. 

She was scarcely older than him. She was wearing a cloak and tight fitting clothe that hugged her curves. 'And what curves' Matt thought his hormones kicking in for a second. He quickly contained himself and looked at her again. She had a pretty face. "H...h hi!" he managed to stutter. 

He shot a death glare at T.K. and Davis who were both sniggering under their breath. "The girl looked around before patting herself. Her eyes went wide and she said "O my, I a human again. My skin it feels like my normal skin, wah wow. I don't know how to thank you four. But wait my uncle... My uncle. He owns this circus. He has been kidnapped you have to help me rescue him. Please will you help me?" "Of course we will" Cody said determinedly. "But wait are there a lot of other monsters around here?" He asked. "Yes there are" the young lady replied. "By the way my name is Mimi what might yours be?" The group introduced itself. Matt stepped up and asked he cautiously "Do you know how to fight?" " 

"No but I have been told that I am a good cleric and might be apprenticed to a doctor soon." "We could use a healer." Davis said smiling before saying "Lets Go!!!" Cody frowned at Davis and said grimly "Davis there are other monsters around here you know that don't you? We should be careful I bet there's Danger as we speak..." 

So what's going on now? Is Cody being paranoid or is this something big? Who the hell is Kalah? Well you will know all this if you have played BG2 but if you haven't I guess this is some sorta cliffhanger. O well. Thanks again kale you motivated me to write this. Err hints at romance now I guess. This part was a little longer not very long but a little longer at least. Err... what else o yeah! Takari fans bear with me that will come up. T.K. finds out about a secret talent next time and Cody get over his craziness. There will be some rivalry for Kari but it will come through if I am motivated to keep writing. By the way sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. 


End file.
